<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Hope Goes by MadamTears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296923">When Hope Goes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamTears/pseuds/MadamTears'>MadamTears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mcyt musical song bank [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:), Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Girl Dream, Married Life, Multi, Ranboo is the main focus!, Title from Spitfire Grill, adorable children</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:53:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamTears/pseuds/MadamTears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranboo is a heavenly child to the Arctic empire, but as he grows, things begin to change.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mcyt musical song bank [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When Hope Goes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pog second installation!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The royal family of the Arctic empire were blessed with the newest addition to their family, despite the child being cursed before he was born. The kingdom and the family loved him all the same. Wilbur enjoyed the company of his nephew whenever he was visiting Dream and the boy with Fundy. Phil absolutely adored his grandson, and whenever Techno wasn’t paying attention, he would slyly take the boy into his arms and coo at him. Schlatt, whenever he would visit from the Badlands, would remain a protective father and now protective grandfather, glaring at anyone who got near Dream and threatening people if they got close to Ranboo. Needless to say, the two new parents appreciate the great love and protection for their son, but would also very much spend some time alone with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At two years old, when he was able to stand and walk on his own, Ranboo started getting measured his height by his mother, a little confidence booster for the toddler who excitedly pressed his back against the wall and felt his mother mark the wall just above his head with a stick of granite. He turned and saw her write a few numbers on the wall before he latched onto her, arms around her neck. Dream giggled and held Ranboo close, pecking his cheek before taking him to see Techno.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Life was great for the young royal family of the Arctic Empire, until it wasn’t, when the Witch’s curse seemed to return full force.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Ranboo turned three years old, Dream and Techno noticed that he seemed to grow every few hours every day, about twice a day. They first noticed when Ranboo started to cry about pain in his arms and legs. They visited the palace doctor who concluded nothing wrong, and they left it there. But it came up again when Dream went to measure Ranboo’s height the next day and noticed he grew a full two inches. Startled by the sudden growth spurt at such a young age, she went to double check and it was the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So her son was hitting an early growth spurt. That’s not a problem. Techno was 6’7, and Dream herself was 6’3. In fact, the whole family is pretty tall. It was no surprise to them!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then came the water incident.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno and Dream were on a little date in the village, leaving Ranboo with a palace nanny for the night. This was the first time since Ranboo’s conception that the two royals actually had a formal night out, and it felt great, for the three hours they had to themselves. As they returned to the palace, they were swarmed by maids and servants saying there was something seriously wrong with Ranboo, and that urged the two parents to run to the nursery only to be summoned into the bathroom by the nanny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The emperor and empress ran into the bathroom where they saw their three year old screaming and crying, swaddled in a fluffy and dry towel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Techno asked the nanny, voice low in an almost growl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, your highness! I got him into the water and he just…. started screaming.” The nanny said. “And he was red all over! The bath wasn’t even hot, much less scalding hot”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream went to Ranboo, carefully looking him over. She noticed that within the red, irritated and burning skin, were pale markings of a language unfamiliar to her. She can read enchanting table just fine but these markings didn’t match those letters on an enchantment table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Techno… darling come look at this” she said, taking Ranboo into her arms as he sniffled and whimpered in pain. She showed her piglin hybrid husband the same markings on their son’s back. “It looks like an alphabet… but it’s not enchanting runes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno look at the boy’s back, gently swiping a thumb on the scarring white markings. “I haven’t seen these in the nether, either.” He told his wife and looked into her terrified green eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Through the silence, with their eyes, the two seemed to speak a language of concern. Their attention was suddenly grabbed by the whimpering of their son, who shifted in Dream’s arms. “Shhhh, it’s okay my little wild bird. Mommy’s got you.” She cooed softly and kissed his head. Dream once again looked at Techno. “I’m going to give him a powder bath and put him to bed.” The piglin hybrid nodded and gave his wife a gentle kiss on the lips before planting a kiss on Ranboo’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream left the bathroom, Ranboo in her arms whimpering but calming down significantly. As they got to the nursery, the boy went quiet now knowing he was safe in his mother’s embrace. Dream had set her towel swaddled son on his bed and went to get his night clothes. Ranboo watched the green clad woman that was his mother with his heterochromatic eyes, large and watery. She returned to him with warm and soft pajamas and a sweet scented powder that he was bathed in before the pajamas were put on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There. Feel better now?” Dream asked her son and laid him on the bed. Ranboo gave her a nod, and she smiled, kissing him on the nose. “Your father and I will be right next door if you need us, my little wild bird.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream turned to the door and shut the lamp light off, gently closing the door as she walked out into her and Techno’s chambers. Sighing, she walked over to the work desk in the far corner of the room. She sat down, taking out a piece of parchment and the quill and got to writing to her father.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Father,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The strangest thing occurred on this night of the 14th. Techno and I were out in the town below the hill where the palace stands. We had left our dear Ranboo with the nanny and servants with Wilbur not too far away. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Upon our return to the palace, Techno and I were swarmed by the palace maids and servants and were told to check on Ranboo. When we got to the bathroom, my poor baby was crying in immense pain and the nanny explained to us that the water, though warm, had utterly burned his body. Upon further inspection, I noticed strange white markings on his red and irritated skin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The markings look familiar, which is why I ask of you to send my collection of books that sit on my desk in my chambers’ study. I feel as though it might give me answers as to what is going on.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your beloved daughter,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dream</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sealing the letter with a wax seal carrying the insignia of the Arctic Empire, Dream ordered a servant to have the letter sent to her father in the Badlands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Dream stood from the desk and went to undress from her outerwear and went to one of the drawers to grab her nightwear. She felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her bare torso and chapped lips pressing itself on her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I sent a letter to my father requesting he get me some books that I have in my study back in the Badlands. They might hold some answer to our son’s predicament.” Dream said and turned to look at her husband. “We can’t be totally helpless”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you will find something. Meanwhile, I have asked my father to help us out.” Techno told his wife and kissed her softly on the lips. “We’ll figure this out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream nodded. “Let’s get to be my love.” She said and threw on her nightgown.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A week after the incident, Schlatt had sent Dream a collection of three books she had in her study. He never bothered to ask what they were for but he simply left a note saying </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My heart,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I sincerely hope my grandson is in the best condition. By the time this arrives to you, you must have already figured out the solution. But I hope, if you haven’t yet, this aids you to your solution.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Best regards,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your father,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<ol>
<li><em><span> Schlatt</span></em></li>
</ol><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream smiled at the letter in her hands before she took the stack of books and headed into the nursery where Ranboo was finally playing with his uncle, Tommy. The rambunctious toddler was a stark contrast to the introverted three year old that was Ranboo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil had asked Dream to watch over Tommy while he went to the apothecary himself to search for answers as well. Dream gladly took Tommy with her to Ranboo’s nursery so the two boys can play and keep each other company while she sat in a rocking chair doing research.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she opened up one of the books and started skimming through, she stumbled upon a letter bank with the same markings that were on Ranboo’s body the day of the incident. Squinting, Dream read more for context, and discovered that the letters were just a few translated from Ender. It was the language of the End, a world in which only Endermen and the Ender Dragon lived. A realm which has been closed off due to the danger it posed to the Overworld, but the creatures, the Endermen, thrive on all three realms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream concluded that she son, little Ranboo, was cursed to be an Enderman hybrid rather than a piglin one like his father or an average human like his mother. It would explain his rapid growth almost every day, and the severe reaction to water as of late. It must mean that the traits are coming in slowly. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>How Dream was able to keep this a secret from her husband for three weeks was something she couldn’t answer. She wanted to be sure that she was at least 80% correct in assessing the judgement that her son is an Enderman hybrid. When she was more than convinced, she had circled a few sections in her book of the End and quietly slid it over to Techno one day while they were in bed. The piglin hybrid looked at the book curiously before opening it and skimming through pages and sections she circled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is this?” Techno asked his wife, looking at the blonde with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I asked my father to send in some books that I keep in my study. After reading through this one about the End, I’ve drawn conclusions to Ranboo - he’s part Enderman. That was the curse.” Dream said. “Though I wouldn’t call it a curse. Ender hybrid or not, he’s still our son that we love and protect until the day we die.” She said and looked at her husband with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno smiled at her as well and leaned in to kiss her on the lips. Once pulled away, they looked at each other with pure love, though the moment was broken when they heard soft whimpering and sniffling from the nursery next to their room. Dream laughed softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s your turn to comfort him.” She said, kissing Techno on the cheek while the pinkette grumbled and started walking to the nursery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream laid in bed, looking up at the ceiling; Ranboo may have been cursed to be an Ender hybrid, but that will not stop her and Techno from showering their little prince with endless love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo will be fine.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>BABY RANBOO IS ADORABLE LEAVE ME ALONE</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>